Smile
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to Find a Way or a stand alone fic. Dean and Cas' first date, complete with Dean's possessive streak. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Smile."


**Author's Note:**

**I should be working on finishing May Angels Lead You In, but I have gotten way too inspired with this little 'verse! This installment is dedicated to 67impala for her amazing review on Find a Way :D Dean's P.O.V. and lyrics are from Avril Lavigne's "Smile."**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful readers, love you all!**

* * *

"I appreciate the gesture, but this is not entirely necessary if you don't wish to make our relationship a public display," Cas said.

"Hells yeah I'm gonna show off my angel," I grinned.

We'd just pulled up in front of a swanky restaurant that I shouldn't really be splurging on, but I'd wanted our first official date to be more than cheap diner food. Yeah, I know, I should be growing a vagina anytime now. I just thought Cas deserved to be treated right. I hadn't even bothered with proper first dates since I was in _high school_.

"Time for your first date," I said, insisting on opening his door for him.

"Dean, are you sure-"

"Shut up Cas," I cut him off. "Here's what's gonna happen: Shut your feathery ass up, look pretty, and enjoy our date."

He sighed in defeat before taking my extended arm. Never had I thought _me_, Dean Winchester and womanizer to the stars, would be walking into a crowded restaurant with a _guy_ on his arm, but somehow it felt perfectly natural. I proudly strode into the entryway as if I owned the place. God knows I probably could have bought my own restaurant with the money I'd spent on getting reservations.

"Winchester. Reservation for two," I said to the woman standing up front.

"Right this way." With Cas on my arm (and damn did I get some envious looks) I followed her to a perfect little corner table by a window.

"Dean, have I done something wrong?" Cas asked worriedly as he sat down in the chair I'd pulled out for him.

"'Course not, why?"

He nervously glanced around. "I am being stared at."

I flicked my eyes to different points of the room and saw that the majority of the females were ogling the hell out of him. Jealousy flared up, and I sighed deeply to keep it under control. That didn't work very well; those bitches were still making eyes at _my_ Cas. I didn't like it one small fractional teeny tiny bit.

I leaned down and possessively curled my hand around the back of his neck and kissed him in a way that wasn't entirely suitable for public. And when I say kissed, I mean _kissed. _Right down to slipping my tongue in his mouth. Being the socially inept creature that he was, he didn't understand that it was six kinds of wrong to be kissing this way in public.

Smirking triumphantly, I pulled back and loved the looks of pure, undiluted envy that people were fixing me with. Castiel was flushed and his eyes were bright with lust. The poor thing looked like he would happily screw me on the table right then and there. We hadn't gotten past heated making out like a couple of teenagers and doing some inappropriate things with our hands, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to defiling his precious virgin self.

"So, whatcha want to eat?" I asked.

I sat down and casually perused the menu, smiling happily when I looked up and saw him looking a little dizzy. I knew exactly how to make my angel come undone. _My angel. _To this day I loved how it sounded. We'd only been together for around two weeks, but it felt like so much longer. Every day with him was special and amazing. My mind had a way of documenting every single moment we spent together.

Not only did he tend to make me get all girly, but I was wrapped around his little finger He could look at me once with those blue eyes and I'd do _anything_. It really wasn't fair that his eyes were so damn beautiful. I'd told him a few days ago that he shouldn't look me in the eyes when he wanted something; it was cheating.

"This is a milestone. My first time eating food I can't pronounce," I joked, trying to find something that at least resembled a burger.

"The majority of these are delicacies," he informed me.

He trailed his index finger down the center of the menu, eyes flicking through the options. I smiled when his head tilted to the side slightly. It always did that when he was either confused or thinking. Right now it was the latter. The waitress walked over to get our drink orders, and I growled quietly when her eyes raked over Cas. She immediately stopped checking him out.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked, flipping her hair and deciding to check me out instead.

"You are making visual advances on my lover," Cas said with a glare that would put the fear of God (pun _so_ intended) in any rational human being. Or nonhuman being, for that matter.

The blond sighed heavily. "Sorry, sir. What I get the two of you _lovers_ to drink?"

"I'll take a beer," I said. She gave me a look that clearly said they didn't serve it, so I changed it to a Coke.

"Does anything you serve contain holy oil?" Cas asked.

Her overly plucked eyebrows shot up. "Ah, no."

"Then I will have what he is having."

"Right, two Cokes, coming right up," she said, jotting it down on her notebook and disappearing.

I laughed quietly. "First of all, restaurants don't serve holy oil, so you don't have to worry about that. Second, do you even know what a Coke is?"

"No."

Smiling amusedly, I leaned across the table and kissed him, but this time it was simply because I wanted to and not because I wanted to prove a point. I lightly stroked his hair before pulling away. He smiled at me warmly. I rarely got to see him smile, but when he did it was always in genuine affection.

I ended up eating something that I really wanted to throw up later, I lost track of how many women I glared at for ogling Cas, we made out in the Impala in spite of how hard it was to lean over the console, I gave the angel his first hickey, and we finally got back to the motel at somewhere around two o' clock in the morning.

Needless to say, it was one helluva first date.

"_Yeah, and that's why I smile_

_It's been awhile since every day and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile."_


End file.
